Rawr
by snickers3339
Summary: That so commonly used term-- Who knew that when it sparked a sudden interest in a boy, that it would spark a whole lot more? Moliver


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

**A/N: Okay-- Haha, I enjoyed writing this. :) Something out of nothing. :D Wooo-- Okay anyways. :) I'm really excited, but really tired. So, don't hate me. :P Er-- Don't hate _on_ me. :D Well.. basically the same thing-- **

**I'll stop.**

* * *

**Rawr**

Oliver wondered what was with people and typing 'Rawr' in messages, IM's and emails. He wondered what was so great about roaring. Clearly he was missing out on something.

"Why do girls always do that?" Oliver watched as Miley typed something in her tiny cellphone pad to Lilly. She turned to him, glaring.

"I never said you could look."

"Just curious-- Seriously, why though?"

"Why what?"

"Why do people always type _R-A-W-R?_" Miley stifled a giggle that was coming up. She ignored Oliver, and continued texting. "Hey! I don't appreciate being ignored!"

"Mhm.." Oliver peered at the screen, leaning on the back of her chair.

" **'L.. O.. L.. He is hot.. Roar'** -- There's that Roar thing again!" Miley snorted, snapping her phone shut.

"It's not pronounced _'Roar'_, Oliver, and now, since you have violated my privacy, I'm going to leave."

"Wait-- Miles-- I was just wondering-- If you thought the guy was hot, why roar? Isn't that a little scary?" She blinked at him, just innocently standing there. He continued. "Yeah-- Uh-- Why roar? And how is it pronounced?"

She blushed.

_AHA! She blushed! So it must be something!_

"Miley..? How's it pronounced?"

"I don't know."

"That's the dumbest response you could've given me."

"I-- There's nothing I can make that sound at!"

"Oh really- Oh-- Okay-- You typed that in at 'a hot guy'. Here's one!" Miley looked around, skirting around what he was trying to get at. She turned back to him smirking.

"I see nobody," she said spreading her arms gesturing to the beach they were on.

"Ouch."

"Let's just say-- I wouldn't say it in public.."

"You probably would."

"Yeah-- But nothing's happened as to drive me to say it!"

"Do you want me to strip?"

"_EW_ _NO_!"

"Gee-- Nice to know what my best friend thinks of me.." She blushed again, a deeper red, making his mouth twitch.

"Yeah-- Just-- No.."

"Well? I want to know-- Clearly I am being thrown out of the loop here."

"It's a girl thing--"

"Considering my two best friends are girls, I think I should know at least how to pronounce it--"

"No."

"Lilly would've done it."

"Er-- I think she would have bitten your head off if you kept on pestering her."

"You wouldn't?"

"No.. That-- Why would I do that?"

"Well-- I know I'm a little annoying--"

"--_A little_?--"

"And that you do tolerate me quite a bit--"

"-_A lot_-"

"I would've thought that you would just told me to get it off your chest."

"Nope."

"Please?"

"Ha-- No."

"Roar?"

"Don't do that.. Besides, you're not even pronouncing it correctly."

"Well _how_ do you pronounce it?"

"Why do you care so much?"

"So I know when you and Lilly are talking about 'hot guys'," he said, stressing on the air quotes.

"Erm-- Why?"

"So I can run. Far, _far_ away."

"Okay..."

"If you don't tell me, I'm going to-- I'm going to--" She crossed her arms smugly.

"You're going to--"

"_I'll kiss you_." Her eyes widened.

"_Excuse_ me?"

"Yeah-- I'll kiss you."

"So?"

"Maybe that'll get a reaction out of you." She felt her heart race.

"Er-- No-- I don't think--" He put his hands on her waist pulling her flush against him. She gasped softly, but as he leaned down, her hands made their way around his neck.

_Score_

His hands gripped her waist tighter as he pressed his lips against hers firmly. Her hands pulled him down harder, making the kiss go deeper, as her tongue poked his playfully.

He pressed shorter kisses against her lips, then finally an extra long one, ignoring the fact that they were standing in the middle of a beach and that there were nosy people watching.

_Silly Kids_

He removed himself from her, opening his eyes to examine her expression. Her eyes were closed, but then they cracked open to look at him. Her mouth was parted slightly; an aftermath of the kiss. She leaned in a little, as he leaned his forehead against hers.

She breathed out a little, thinking that the kiss was definitely deserving of a--

"Rawr."

* * *

_I was so tired when I wrote this. I'm supposed to be doing a Science Fair project, but that's a no-go, so here ya go. :) What I ended up typing instead. xD  
_


End file.
